degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny DiMarco
Johney DiMarco is a former-student of Lakehurst High School who is now enrolled in the Degrassi Community School. He is portrayed by Scott Paterson. Season 6 Johnny was first introduced as a subordinate to Nic, a Lakehurst student and J. T. Yorke's rival. He helped beat up Toby when J.T. failed to show up for a rumble. In the episode Rock This Town, Johnny and his friend Drake showed up at Emma Nelson's house for Liberty's party. Emma asks them to leave if they aren't friends with Liberty, Spinner says if they are here for trouble they better leave but Manny Santos calms problems down by mentioning the 'Increase The Peace' policy that they made with Lakehurst ~ which Johnny agrees they are there for. They later perform a prank on Derek Haig which sprays beer on Jay Hogart. After being thrown out by Jay Hogart and Spinner Mason, they found J.T.'s car and while Johnny urinated on it, J.T. appeared, looking for Liberty. After a small exchange, Drake Lempke stabs J.T., and both he and Johnny run off. Liberty sees them running off and finds J.T. on the ground. Liberty identifies the culprits to the police and Damian gives the police Johnny and Drake's names. They were captured, but only Drake was arrested being the one who committed the murder. Season 7 After Lakehurst burns down, Johnny begins to attend Degrassi with a number of other students, including Sav Bhandari, Holly J. Sinclair, Jane V., and Anya MacPherson. He also became involved in a fierce rivalry with Spinner Mason. Johnny and his friends begin to bother Toby. He starts off by calling him a "Digi Weiner" after hearing Toby and Mr. Simpson talking about computers. At the end of the same day, he is stopped by Toby, who he reconginzes as the kid he beat up with Nic. He offers a truce which Toby does not take but rather says "You watched your friend stab my friend to death." Johnny then leaves. Later, Toby made a podcast for the school newspaper The Grapevine stating how much he hates Lakehurst. Johnny, as well as the rest of the Lakehurst student body, hears the podcast. Later, Toby goes to a pool bar where Johnny is and offers to take up on the truce. Johnny tells him the truce is off the table because of the podcast. Johnny is seen in later episodes trying to shove Toby's face into food and throwing around his scarf. This leads to the start of the Spinner/Johnny Rivalry. Johnny is seen picking on Toby in the lunch room, where Spinner intevenes. He tells them to stop acting like a bunch of monkeys. Johnny tells him that they'll get right on that and turns around to walk away. He then turns back and throws a punch which is caught by Spinner. Spinner bends his hand back enough to show Johnny was in pain. Johnny leaves. Later, after Spinner finds out he has cancer, Johnny is seen picking on Toby again. Spinner goes and confronts Johnny who says, "What are you gonna do about it? Sing Kumbaya?" Spinner replies "Not this time" and hits Johnny with two punches. Johnny falls to the ground. As Spinner walks away, Johnny gets up to go after him. Sometime later Spinner tries to make amends with Johnny, who doesn't accept stating that he is now famous because of his line: "When dudes square off, people wanna watch." Later that evening Johnny is beaten within an inch of his life by Spinner in a back alley. He is later mentioned to have received detention with Spinner due to their filmed fights. Sometime after his scuffle with Spinner, Johnny gangs on Darcy Edwards during detention with his friend, Bruce in to Tells interest in being sent to the principal's office instead of being stuck with Mr. Simpson, and Darcy replies, stating that they weren't interested in girls their own age and thus was the only reason to why Johnny and Bruce have never had girlfriends. Johnny famously asks her if she would "apply for the job" to be his next girlfriend and she teases him by pulling her jacket off, then asking: "Depends. What're the perks?" Bruce claimed that him hooking up with Darcy would have been for nothing because she was still wearing her abstinence ring at the time, and Johnny replies to this with: "God says ski trips with pretty-boy Peter don't count." Being caught talking, Johnny and Bruce are both given another week's detention and Darcy is let off early for supposedly good behavior. They meet up again in Media Immersion when Darcy is supposed to create a new logo for the school, but then is distracted by Johnny being snarky and asking: "Do you think you can flirt your way out of next period? Maybe we can go somewhere and practice Darcy-style abstinence." When Darcy has no way of controlling her life and accusing Archie Simpson of child molestation, she is chewed out by his step-daughter, Emma Nelson in front of Johnny and his group. Offering him some 'extra credit', they go up to the roof courtesy of Darcy having Peter's keys. They make out and are eventually caught by Manny Santos and Peter and they call him a dirtball...and yell at him. then he is dismissed by Manny from the roof. Season 8 Sav's younger sister, shows interest in Johnny and it is later confirmed in the episodes Lost in Love that he likes Alli as well when he sends her a rose anonymously during Sweetheart week. Alli finds out but Johnny is reluctant to start a relationship with her because she is in grade nine and rejects her offer. Later on, when he goes to the Grade nine Bot Wars Alli meets up with and persuades him to show up to the Sweetheart dance. When they meet up with each other while there, he gives Alli her first kiss. Relationships *Alli Bhandari **Start Up: Lost in Love, Part Two